


Being Parents. Part II

by totalizzyness



Series: Papamine & Kagamama [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou and Kazunari's journey into parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Parents. Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to focus on a different paring for this universe, and seeing as MidoTaka is my next favourite OTP after AoKaga.. it had to be them. I love Tsundere-daddy Shin-chan.. Everyone else needs to too!

Daiki stared into his drink, waiting for his guest to speak. The only sound in the house was that of Mitsuko playing in the living room by herself, singing happily. Midorima cleared his throat, awkwardly stroking his fingers over the handle of his cup.

“So…”

Daiki sighed, shifting his gaze up to his ex-teammate. “Why are you here, Midorima. Spit it out.”

Midorima let out a shaky breath. “I have, a-uh… personal issue.”

“Oh my God, and you came to me?!”

“I didn’t know who else to come to. It’s not… it’s hard to explain.”

“Just… I don’t know, start from the top.”

Midorima nodded, taking a quick sip of his tea. “When you discovered Kagami was with Mitsuko, how did you feel?”

A small smile crept onto Daiki’s lips. “At the time, it was the second happiest day of my life.”

“Okay… and as the pregnancy went on?”

“I’m sure you saw me, dude.”

“Ah, yes. You wouldn’t stop grinning.”

Daiki shrugged. “I love my family. I’d always wanted kids, even if no one expected it of me. I’d never take a moment of it back, ever since I met Taiga… is this about Kazu?”

“Kazu works with children. He loves them, Hell, he almost is one. He’s so ready for this, so eager to have a family, and I’m…”

“I get it. But… you have a baby sister, right?”

Midorima nodded, staring down at his hands. “A younger sister isn’t anything like a son or daughter.”

“I know, but like… you played with her, right? Looked after her? Being a dad is almost exactly the same, except it’s all the time.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready.”

Aomine chuckled, slouching back in his seat. “No one’s ever ready. Ever. I mean, you were there that day Mitsuko had an ear infection; I had not anticipated anything like that… But I had Taiga… and you have Kazu, right? And he’s a paediatrician! He’s got everything covered! All you’ve got to do is love your baby and be the best dad you can be. And that’s the easiest job, I promise. You can do it.”

Midorima nodded to himself again, running his hand through his hair. “I suppose… I’m just… I’m scared.”

“That’s fine, Midorima. You’re allowed to be, just… talk to your husband, y’know? Let him know he’s not alone, he’s probably terrified too -- Taiga was fucking petrified. And just… I don’t know, don’t forget to be excited. You do want this kid, don’t you?”

“Of course!”

Aomine smirked, finished off his drink. “That’s all you need then, at the moment. You’ll figure it out. It doesn’t come naturally to anyone, we’ve all got to learn.”

“Right… Thank you, Aomine.”

 

* * *

 

Midorima sighed happily to himself, smiling down at the warm body curled up on his bare chest. He held his finger between the pages of his book as he looked down at the thin patch of green hair resting across his heart. He knew he’d become such a sap since his son was born, but Midorima couldn’t bring himself to care. Kichirou was the most precious thing to him.

He loved lying shirtless on the sofa, Kichirou sleeping on his chest as he read his medical journals. He felt his bond with his son strengthen every time they lay together. Kazu had moaned about how unfair it was Kichirou would choose Midorima over him. Midorima found it hard to pretend he wasn’t overjoyed that their son preferred him, that the first time Kichirou laughed properly, it was at the sound of _his_ voice.

Kichirou snuffled quietly against his chest, scraping his fingernails over his skin as he flexed his tiny fingers. He let out a long yawn, rubbing his face against Midorima’s pectoral. Midorima smiled, gently stroking his hand over Kichirou’s back, straining his neck to reach down and press a kiss to the top of his head.

The soft clicking of the front door shutting caught Midorima’s attention. He looked over to see Kazunari kicking off his shoes.

“Welcome home.”

Kazunari looked up and grinned, hurrying to take off his coat and hang up his bag. “Hey, Shin-chan. How’s Ki-chan?”

“Sleeping.”

Kazunari padded over, crouching down by the sofa. He stroked his fingers over the top of Kichirou’s head, smiling at the way his little nose scrunched up. “So cute. You’re just like your daddy,” he murmured. “Daddy’s nose scrunches up exactly the same.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.”

Kazu grinned up at Midorima, leaning closer to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Daddy’s the cutest. Even cuter than Ki-chan.”

Midorima snorted, letting Kazu link their fingers together. “Papa’s an idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Kazunari pressed his finger to his lips, smirking when Kichirou copied him. “Remember to be quiet, Ki-chan. We can’t have daddy finding out.”

“Sur-pise!”

“Exactly. Put your slippers on.”

Kichirou giggled quietly and slipped out of his bed, putting his slippers on meticulously, one foot at a time. He jumped up, taking ahold of Kazunari’s hand and let himself be led, quietly, downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Kichirou grabbed his little step-ladder and pushed it against the cupboards, climbing up so he could see the worktop.

“So what are we cooking daddy?”

“Shabu!”

Kazu laughed, opening the fridge door to look at what food there was. “For breakfast?”

“Shabu! Shabu!”

“Maybe we’ll make that later for dinner, yeah?”

“Okay… Rice!”

“And what shall we do with the rice?”

“...Rice!”

Kazunari shook his head, grinning to himself as he grabbed some ingredients. “Right. How about I pick the breakfast, and you can be in charge of mixing the eggs, yeah?”

“Eggs!”

“That’s right. Go grab your tools.”

Kichirou climbed down from his steps and waddled over to one of the bottom drawers, pulling out his own set of wooden cutlery. He held up the fork and climbed back up to the worktop, where Kazu had left a bowl of cracked eggs.

“You mix those good, Ki-chan. I’ll cook the rest of daddy’s birthday breakfast.”

“Bir-day!”

Kazunari smiled as he cooked the breakfast with minimal issues, keeping an eye on Kichirou to make sure he didn’t cause too much trouble.  Once everything was cooked and ready, Kazu had Kichirou grab his presents, and the two of them tiptoed up the stairs together. Kazu pushed open the door to his room, hushing his son once more before motioning for him to go ahead.

Trying to stifle his giggling, Kichirou hurried into the room and clambered onto the bed where his father slept. He crawled over, careful not to wake him before plopping himself down on his chest, eliciting a pained “ooft” from Shintarou as his eyes shot open.

“Kichirou?”

“Hap-bir-day!”

Shintarou’s face instantly morphed into a smile as he pulled himself up, forcing Kichirou into his lap. “What’s all this?”

“Your son wanted to cook you a special birthday breakfast,” Kazunari grinned. Shintarou looked down at Kichirou’s grin; he pushed his hair back from his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Did you?”

“Eggs!”

Shintarou chuckled, hoisting his son off his lap and into the space next to him, so Kazunari could place the tray over his lap. Kichirou fitted himself into the space between Shintarou’s arm and side, pointing at the different foods on the tray.

“What else did you get daddy?” Kazunari prompted, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Kichirou suddenly wriggled out of Shintarou’s hold and grabbed the presents he’d abandoned, shoving them into his father’s hands.

“Presen! For dadda!”

Shintaoru tried to hide his grin, not wanting Kazu to tease him; he held out his arms, wrapping them around Kichirou once he’d thrown himself against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you, love. This was wonderful.”

Kazunari smiled, leaning closer to his family, making sure to steady the tray so the drink didn’t spill over the sheets. “Happy birthday, Shin-chan.”

Shintarou gave his husband a quick kiss, letting him rest their foreheads together. “Thank you, Kazu.”

“Dadda eat!” Kichirou demanded, pulling himself out of his father’s hug. Shintarou chuckled, sitting himself up properly.

“All right. Are you going to help me?”

“Eggs!”

 

* * *

 

Kichirou stared in wonder as Mitsuko and Yoichi chatted mindlessly a mile a minute, discussing the dynamics of their little dinosaur family. He looked at the small blue triceratops in his hand and back up to where Mitsuko had put her apatosaurus on the top of her dolls house. He watched mindlessly, slowly raising the toy to his mouth.

“Ki-chan, no! You can’t put Tori in your mouth!”

Kichirou frowned at the toy dinosaur. Mitsuko took it from him and put it in one of the rooms in her dolls house.

“It’s Tori’s bed-time!”

“No bed-time.”

Mitsuko pouted, looking over to where their fathers were chatting quietly to themselves. “Papa! Ki-chan won’t play properly! He keeps eating Tori-chan!”

Taiga chuckled, motioning his daughter over. She shuffled towards him, slumping over his leg. “Kichirou’s a bit too young to understand,” Taiga explained. “You’ll have to play something a bit easier. You can play dinosaurs when he’s gone for his nap, okay?”

Mitsuko continued pouting. “But papa.”

“Come on, Mitsuko. Be a good girl.”

Kazunari slipped from the sofa, crouching beside Mitsuko. “Hey, Suko-chan, you know, Ki-chan loves playing finding games. Why don’t you hide Tori and have him find it, huh? But you’ve got to be good, Ki-chan’s _really_ good at finding.”

Mitsuko grinned, puffing out her chest. “Well I’m _really_ good at hiding!”

Kazunari grinned back. “Yeah? I bet you Ki-chan finds Tori every time.”

Mitsuko gave Kazunari her best game-face, the same one she’d inherited from Daiki, and ran back to her dolls house. Kazunari chuckled as he sat himself back on the sofa, grinning at his friends.

“That should guarantee us some moments peace.”

Tetsuya smiled, bouncing Koji on his knee. “It doesn’t look like Yoichi’s playing, so not really.”

“He’s such a chatterbox. Just like his dad, huh?”

“I think he gets it from me.”

Kazunari snorted, looking over to where his son had his hands over his eyes, counting loudly to three over and over until Mitsuko said he could go look. “He’s really advanced, you know, with his speech. For a boy.”

Tetsuya nodded. “I think it’s from being around Mitsuko and Ryouta-kun so much. He has no choice but to pick up speech.”

“Kichirou’s falling a little behind. I don’t think Shin-chan’s talking to him properly. He has trouble doing the whole baby-speak thing.”

“He’s doing good physically, though,” Taiga said, also watching the children to make sure they didn’t get into trouble.

“Oh yeah, he hit the markers way before he was supposed to. That’s Shin-chan’s doing, too. He’ll always play with him, but he’s not so good with the talking… It’s no bother, he’ll get there.”

“Who, Kichirou-kun or Shintarou-kun?” Tetsuya asked, smirking to himself.

“We’ll see, won’t we.”

Taiga chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I hope Midorima cracks first. I’d love to see him do baby-talk.”

“Keep having babies, Kazunari-kun. He’ll have to crack at some point.”

“Shin-chan’s drawn the line at one,” Kazunari laughed, “Although… I suppose accidents happen.”

“Of course they do… don’t they, Koji-kun.”

Taiga frowned, pulling his youngest back onto his knee. “Don’t call him an accident!”

“I didn’t do any such thing.”

“You implied.”

“But he was, Taiga! You didn’t plan Koji at all. There’s no shame in it! Kichirou wasn’t planned. Yoichi wasn’t planned.”

Taiga rolled his eyes, pressing Koji against his chest. “It just doesn’t sound nice… besides, Daiki insists he planned both of them.”

Tetsuya snorted “That’s because Daiki-kun wants a huge family. He’ll keep trying for babies until you’re physically incapable of having any more.”

The conversation was interrupted by Kichirou throwing himself at Kazunari’s legs, pouting up at his father. Kazunari smiled, running his fingers through his son’s messy green hair.

“What’s the matter, kiddo?”

“Tired, pappa.”

“You’re tired, huh? You want to take a nap?”

Kichirou shook his head, clinging onto Kazu’s legs. “Want dadda.”

“Daddy’s at work, love. Come on, you want to cuddle pappa instead?”

“Sweater?”

Kazunari chuckled, pulling his son onto his lap, letting him burrow under his sweater, curling up against his chest. Taiga and Tetsuya watched in amusement at the bulge beneath Kazunari’s sweater, shifting as Kichirou got comfortable before poking his head out of the top. Kazunari grinned at his friends.

“I have no idea where this came from. He doesn’t do it with Shin-chan. He just decided one day he’d only cuddle with me if he could join me under my sweater.”

“It’s adorable, Kazunari-kun.”

“That’s because he’s just like his daddy.”

“Eh… I wouldn’t say Shintarou-kun is adorable.”

Kichirou yawned, resting his head against Kazunari’s collarbone. “Dadda ador-bul.”

“You tell ‘em, Ki-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what to write next... More Aokaga? Midotaka? Some Kikuro? Completely different pairing?  
> I do have several fics in the works, but they're taking their time coming out.. in the mean time I can write more drabble fics like this...
> 
> Please leave a comment! (:


End file.
